


Firework

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Написано в октябре как продолжение к "Gazoline"





	Firework

\- Доволен собой? - спрашивает Нико, заходя в раздевалку. 

Он так и знал, что Хамес придет с опозданием. В последнее время Хамес завел привычку приходить на тренировку последним и уходить первым. 

Нико поручил Роберту заняться командой и попросил не беспокоить его, пока он будет беседовать с Родригесом. 

Такого позорного поражения с Баварией давно не случалось. Во время матча Нико просто не знал, что делать. Куда смотреть. Что кричать. Разбор полетов после проигрыша был долгий и болезненный. 

Как же он устал. Такое ощущение, что он проиграл лично. И не очередной матч за сезон, а вообще всё. Всю свою грёбаную жизнь.

Помимо нападок со стороны руководства клуба и болельщиков, на него наседала еще и пресса. С легкой руки его же игроков. Но больше всего Нико взбесило то, что недовольство Хамеса стало самой обсуждаемой темой в немецкой желтой прессе.

\- Ты ведь этого и добивался? - спрашивает Нико, подходя к Хамесу, но тот даже не смотрит в его сторону, демонстративно игнорируя. Как будто он - пустое место. 

Нико чувствует как в нем закипает злость. 

\- Надо было выебать тебя еще тогда, в кабинете.

Судя по тому как напрягаются его плечи, Хамес реагирует на эти слова. Но продолжает методично снимать с себя одежду, все еще стоя спиной к нему. Нико невольно зависает взглядом на татуировках и веснушках, украшающих плечи и руки Хамеса. 

Как же он устал. Как же он зол.

Всего два шага и он вжимает Хамеса в стену.

\- Строптивая сука, - шипит Нико, когда Хамес пытается вырваться.

Хамес чуть выше и шире в плечах, но Нико злее и не намерен уступать, пока вдруг Хамес не перестает брыкаться и не замирает в железной хватке Нико. 

\- Ну? И что ты мне сделаешь? - издевательским тоном спрашивает Хамес. - Отпусти сейчас же и я, так и быть, не пожалуюсь на тебя руководству. 

\- Нет, ты сразу в прессу побежишь ныть, так ведь? - отвечает ему Нико, ни на йоту не ослабив хватку. - Что скажешь им? Что я тебя домогался? Или расскажешь как сам предлагал себя, словно шлюха. Заглядывал ко мне в кабинет каждый день, вел себя как блядь, облизывая губы и строя глазки. Как во время тренировок выпячивал свой зад, стоило только мне оказаться поблизости. Думаешь я этого не замечал? Не замечали остальные? Да все давно уже думают, что ты моя подстилка. Иди, расскажи прессе это. Как ты из штанов выпрыгивал, выставляя себя на посмешище. 

Хамес словно звереет и, кое-как извернувшись, ударяет его локтем в бок. Ребра пронзает болью, но Нико пытается удержать разбушевавшегося Хамеса, пока тот выкрикивает ругательства. Хамес слишком зол и в невыгодном положении, так что Нико легко удается повалить его на пол борцовским приемом. Нико утыкает его лицом в пол и придавливает сверху своим телом. 

\- Тварь, - дрожащим от злости голосом говорит Хамес. - Думаешь ты лучше? Пожирал меня глазами, улыбался и трогал при любой возможности. Сам поощрял меня, а потом вдруг передумал. Что, наигрался? Или струсил, как до дела дошло?

Вместо того чтобы ответить, Нико просто снимает с себя ремень и оборачивает его вокруг рук Хамеса, который сначала пытается сопротивляться, но потом снова замирает. На Хамесе не надето ничего, кроме модных узких джинсов и белья, так что Нико, слегка повозившись, приспускает их, оголяя сочный упругий зад. Не удержавшись шлепает бледные ягодицы пару раз, дурея от того как они наливается цветом. 

После этого он достает из кармана смазку и презервативы. Нет смысла притворяться, Нико прекрасно знал, чем все закончится, когда шел сюда. 

Одной рукой он раздвигает ягодицы Хамеса, а другой льет сверху смазку. Хамес молчит и тяжело дышит. Принимая отсутствие возмущения за согласие, Нико начинает поглаживать сжатую дырочку, которая почти сразу расслабляется под его пальцами. Он протискивает внутрь сначала один, а потом и второй палец, разводя их в стороны. Дыхание Хамеса сбивается.

Когда Нико добавляет третий палец, Хамес начинает едва слышно постанывать, ему хочется глубже-больше-еще. Хамес смещает вес тела на грудь и плечи, помогая себе ногами.

\- Так я и думал, - говорит Нико, глядя на то как Хамес становится в максимально раскрытую и покорную позу, упираясь коленями и плечами в пол. Подумав секунду, Нико решает стянуть с него джинсы. - Ну же, давай, раздвинь ноги, - говорит он, занявшись собственной одеждой. 

Хамес слушается и разводит колени пошире, прогибаясь в пояснице. Его дырочка блестит от смазки и сжимается в предвкушении. 

Нико зубами надрывает упаковку презерватива и раскатывает его по члену. Добавив еще немного смазки, он входит в тугой горячий зад Хамеса.

Бляяяядь... Зачем надо было тратить время, трепать друг другу нервы? Вот что они должны были делать с самого начала. 

Хамес вскрикивает, когда Нико только-только заполняет его, но вскоре начинает стонать, ритмично и ободряюще. Твердый член заполняет его так идеально, что не остается сомнений - они были созданы для этого. Нико безошибочно проходится по его простате при каждом толчке. Его собственный член истекает смазкой, которая скапливается на головке и стекает на пол. Кажется, он готов кончить прямо так, без рук. 

Нико никогда еще не забывался во время секса настолько, он даже не берет, а грубо трахает Хамеса, которому, судя по громким пошлым стонам, это нравится. 

Оргазм похож на фейерверк - взлетающая вверх яркая точка, а потом взрыв. Кончая, Хамес так сладко сжимается вокруг его члена, что Нико не выдерживает. 

Если бы не руки Нико на его бедрах, обессиленный Хамес рухнул бы на пол тряпичной куклой. Все мысли вышибает из головы, лишь тело все еще содрогается в спазмах удовольствия, словно искры от фейерверка, которые отказываются гаснуть. 

Нико выходит из растраханной припухшей дырочки и первым делом освобождает руки Хамеса, после чего начинает растирать покрасневшие запястья. 

Кажется, со спермой он выплеснул всю накопившуюся злость и раздражение, потому что Нико внезапно накрывает волной нежности и заботы. Он осторожно помогает Хамесу встать с пола и укладывает на скамейку. Сбегав в душевую, возвращается с влажным полотенцем и обтирает тело, которому сегодня изрядно от него досталось. 

Когда Хамес открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Нико вовремя успевает заткнуть его поцелуем. Он так давно мечтал узнать, каковы на вкус эти губы, что теперь не может остановиться, пока они оба не начинают задыхаться. 

\- Прости, мой драгоценный. Мой сладкий, - шепчет Нико, покрывая поцелуями лицо Хамеса.

\- Ты меня прости, - отвечает Хамес, прежде чем снова вовлечь его в поцелуй. 

Нико понимает, что им стоит привести себя в порядок и прибраться. Он строго наказал всем держаться подальше от этого крыла здания, пока он сам не даст зеленый свет, но они пробыли здесь уже достаточно долго, чтобы вызвать подозрения. 

Ну и пусть. Он не врал, когда сказал что многие уже давно считают их любовниками. Вряд ли кто-то сильно удивится, даже если зайдет в раздевалку прямо сейчас. 

\- От сегодняшней тренировки ты освобожден, - говорит Нико, после чего прикусывает пухлую верхнюю губу Хамеса. 

\- Да уж, надеюсь и от завтрашней тоже. Сомневаюсь, что смогу ходить, после того что ты сделал с моим несчастным задом. 

\- Тебе понравилось, - уверенно перебивает его жалобы Нико.

\- Надо будет повторить, - кивает Хамес.

Нико согласен. Надо будет повторить. И поговорить. Им еще многое предстоит выяснить и сказать друг другу.


End file.
